Tres chicos,una decisión
by Patri-chan SM
Summary: Una historia donde tú eres la protagonista.NO YAOI. Tú x Hiroto,Suzuno,Nagumo. Con tres finales distintos (con lemon n/n).
1. Capítulo 1

**Hello!~. Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic ^-^. Se me ocurrió cuando pensaba en como seguir el fic de 'The Elements más allá de un sueño'. En este fic tú serás la protagonista,y haré distintos finales según el chico que escojáis,en este caso Hiroto,Suzuno o Nagumo(pondré los nombres en japonés). Por cierto,si queréis lemon en el capítulo final,lo dejo a votación. Y advertencia: NO YAOI. Sin más disfrutad del fic ^-^.**

**Nota: (TN) significa Tu Nombre. También pondré indicaciones para que sea como si vivierais la historia en la realidad. Todo será narrado en 1ª persona 'por ti'. Todos los miembros de Inazuma Japón están en Raimon también(los nombres de las escuelas los pondré en español). Afuro,Suzuno y Nagumo también están. Serás la hermana mayor de Endo Mamoru ^-^.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Me levanto temprano ansiosa,normal,es mi primer día de instituto en la escuela Raimon,donde están todos los miembros de Inazuma Japón**(eres muy fan)**,y mi hermano 'pequeño' Endo**(estás en 3º porque te adelantaron un curso,pero eres mayor que Endo por unas horas,es decir,sois gemelos,pero tú tienes ojos azules claros)**. Me ducho,me visto con el uniforme de la escuela,pero a diferencia de los demás,el mío lleva una corbata roja,una falda más corta que las demás roja,medias por encima de la rodilla blancas y unos zapatos con poco tacón rojos**(te queda todo muy sexy por cierto)**. Me peino el cabello,me lo amarro a una coleta alta con dos mechones sueltos a cada lado de mi cara,y bajo a desayunar.

-Endo: buenos días (TN).-

-(TN): buenos días Endo-cojo una tostada y empiezo a comerla mientras agarro mi bandolera de la escuela y me dirijo a la puerta-vámonos ya caminando a Raimon para que no tengas que correr-

-Endo:vale,hermana-y salimos por la puerta-

Cuando llegamos Endo me dice que si quiero ir a ver el club de fútbol,pero cuando me doy cuenta ya me ha arrastrado a él,¿me pregunto si alguna vez cambiará?. Miro a el campo y veo que hay gente entrenando, "será el equipo de fútbol",pensé cuando alguien gritó algo que no llegué a entender.

-¿?: ¡CUIDADO!-miré hacia el campo y un balón se dirigía hacia mí con fuerza,pero lo paré con la mano como si nada-

-¿?: ¡Endo!-dijo un chico de rastas con unas gafas extrañas-¿quién es ella?-

-Endo: ¡Ahora os explico,ya voy!-me mira-ven (TN)-y me lleva donde están todos,que han dejado de entrenar-chicos,os presento a mi hermana gemela (TN) Endo-

-(TN): Encantada-todos se sonrojan bastante**(N/A:hasta fudo jajajaja. Fudo:oye!)**,pero me fijo en tres chicos,uno pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas,otro con una especie de tulipán en la cabeza de ojos ámbares,y uno albino y moreno de ojos color zafiro, "son bastante guapos",pensé en ese momento-

-Endo: (TN),te voy a presentar a el equipo,ellos son...-empezó a presentarme a todo el mundo,y terminó presentando a los tres que describí antes-y ellos son Hiroto Kiyama,Nagumo Haruya y Suzuno Fuusuke,el también está un curso adelantado igual que tú-terminó Endo con una sonrisa-

-(TN): asi que estamos en el mismo curso ^-^-

-Endo: si,al igual que Tsunami-

-Kido: Endo,será mejor que lleves a tu hermana a dirección,las clases comenzarán en 10 minutos-

-Endo: mejor,Suzuno la puede acompañar,el ya a visto el instituto,y también tiene que ir a dirección-dijo inocentemente,pero yo le conozco y se que sabe que me he fijado en Hiroto,Suzuno y Nagumo-

-(TN): por mi vale ^_^ ¿vienes Suzuno?-

-Suzuno: d-de acuerdo-y nos dirigimos a dirección-

-Nagumo: vaya,vaya,así que el frío de Suzuno tartamudea por una chica-dijo burlón-

-Hiroto: quizá,pero tú también le mirabas embobado-eso hizo sonrojar a Nagumo-

-Nagumo: habló-Hiroto también se sonrojo mientras los demás reían divertidos-

CON (TN) Y SUZUNO

-Suzuno: bueno,ya hemos llegado,entremos-

-(TN): si-entramos,una mujer nos atendió,nos dió los libros,y nos dijo nuestra aula,3º A. Que bien,nos ha tocado juntos.-

Salimos y nos dirijimos a clase,que por cierto ya ha comenzado,nos toca Lengua,que se me da bastante bien. Llamo a la puerta y el profesor indica que pasemos al aula.

-Profesor: chicos,os presento a dos nuevos alumno,Suzuno Fuusuke y (TN) Endo-los chicos,menos Tsunami que ya me conoce,me miraban embobados,y las chicas con envidia,con lo que reí disimuladamente,y Suzuno sonrió al verme,yo le miré y me sonrojé al ver lo mono que era sonriendo-siéntense los dos allí,en última fila-

-Los dos: hai sensei-nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos,notando como todas las miradas se centran en mí,a lo que me agobio un poco-

-Suzuno: tranquila,pronto se acostumbrarán a tenerte cerca-yo le sonreí agradeciéndole,y como resultado se sonrojó,mientras nos sentamos en nuestros asientos-

Las clases pasaron aburridas,con alguna que otra miradita que me echaba algún chico,y Suzuno ardía en celos,cosa que me hacía reir,aunque internamente. Después,Endo y yo nos despedimos,y nos fuimos a casa,ya que esa tarde no había entrenamiento,y yo me presentaría mañana a las pruebas de fútbol. Llegamos a casa,hice las tareas,me duché**(N/A: si,otra vez)**,me puse mi pijama,y antes de entrar a mi cuarto me llamó Endo:

-Endo: (TN),¿te has fijado en algún chico?-

-(TN): bueno...en tres,más bien-y antes de que siguiera el interrogatorio entré a mi cuarto y me acosté-

-Endo: "jejeje,esto se pondrá interesante"

Continuará...

**Lo siento si es demasiado corto,intentaré hacer el siguiente capítulo más largo,bueno:**

**-¿Qué les pareció?**

**-¿Entrarás en el equipo?**

**-¿Te enamorarás de Suzuno?**

**Sin más,me despido ^-^. Sayooooo matta neeee!~ **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hey!Ya estoy aquí con el segundo capítulo de este fic. Quiero dar las gracias a todo el mundo por sus reviews,y quiero avisar que voy a empezar un tercer fic(crossover de IE y bakugan),sobre ángeles y demonios vs vampiros. Si queréis participar me dejáis un review con la pareja que queráis(menos Hiroto y Shun) para que no haya líos y luego me mandáis estos datos por PM:**

**-Nombre japonés:**

**-Edad (14-15-16):**

**-Nacionalidad:**

**-Historia(para hacer más trama XD):**

**-Raza (ángel,demonio o vampiro que luego se vuelve bueno):**

**-Aspecto (el vampírico también si lo sois):**

**-Don (excepto manejar el agua y la luz):**

**-Pareja( excepto Hiroto Kiyama y Shun Kazami)(me lo ponéis en el review también)(ATSUYA ESTÁ VIVO):**

**-Ropa normal:**

**-Un color(menos blanco y añil,también me lo ponéis en el review para que no haya líos):**

**-Algún extra(sobre familia,su físico,etc.)(no es obligatorio):**

**Se aceptarán los 13 PRIMEROS. Los ocs pueden ser chicos también,pero no será un crossover yaoi ¬ ¬. Sin más el capi,y espero que queráis participar en mi próximo fic ^-^.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Me levanto y miro la hora,las cinco de la mañana. No me extraña que me haya despertado tan temprano con las pesadillas que me atormentan de nuevo. ¿No os lo había dicho?La verdad es que hace 10 años que no tenía esa pesadilla. Esa en la que primero me intenta hombre lobo,unos vampiros salen en mi defensa y ahí se acaba. Pero esta vez continuó hasta el punto de enterarme que era una híbrida entre grigori y vampiro y que era la reina del clan de estos últimos. No sé que significará,pero esas criaturas no existen,bueno,solo en los libros. Me visto y salgo a entrenar un poco,ya que hoy haré la prueba para el club de fútbol,y quizá me presente al de canto.

Voy al parque que está a la vuelta de la esquina,y me pongo a practicar(inner: más bien repasar. (TN):cállate que ya se que el talento viene de familia. inner: ¬ ¬). Pasan como unas 3 horas,y seguiría entrenando si no fuera por que alguien me abrazó por la espalda y me dice al oído:

-¿?: la prueba no es hasta la 12:00 ¿tanta práctica te hace falta? Si es así te puedo ayudar-su voz egocéntrica me hizo reconocerle-

-(TN): no necesito tu ayuda Nagumo,pasaré sin problemas-

-Nagumo: entonces si después de la prueba te enfrentas a mí y pierdes,me tendrás que dar un beso-

-(TN): ¿Y si yo gano?-

-Nagumo: hm... ¡ya sé!,haré lo que tu quieras el resto del día/le tiende la mano/-

-(TN): de acuerdo/estrechan las manos a modo de trato/-

-Nagumo: hasta luego preciosa /me da un beso en la mejilla y se va dejándome sonrojada/-

Miro la hora,las 10:00. Será mejor que vuelva a casa,me duche y despierte a mi hermano para no llegar tarde. Después de eso,Endo y yo desayunamos y nos dirigimos a la ribera del río alrededor de las 11:45 y llegamos casi a las 12:00. Vemos que están todos con caras de aburrimiento y de repente me vienen miles de pensamientos que dicen lo mismo: 'llegan tarde'.

-(TN): no llegamos tarde,vosotros llegasteis temprano-eso sorprendió a todos,incluida a mí. Y a Megane le empezaron a brillar los ojos-

-Megane: ¡Wow! Sabes leer la mente,como un vampiro *-*-eso me asustó,porque recordé el sueño que tuve-

-(TN): n-no digas tonterías. Por cierto ¿empezamos ya o no?-

-Kido: si. Tendrás que pasar a los defensas y marcar/empiezan a ponerse en sus posiciones/-

Me coloco con el balón,y empiezo a correr a una velocidad que me asusta,no es normal en mi. A los defensas no les da tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya estoy frente a la portería. Para no hacer daño a mi hermano decido tirar sin super técnica,pero el balón coge demasiada fuerza.

-Todos: ¡ENDO!-él intento apartarse pero estaba en shock. Entonces una chica rubia con una coleta alta,flequillo recto y ojos azules rey para el balón de una patada-

-¿?: ¿Estás bien?-

-Endo: si¿cuál es tu nombre?

-¿?: me llamo Aikari Seki,un gusto en conocerte Endo Mamoru-

-(TN): ¿cómo sabes su nombre?-

-Aikari: puedo leer las mentes,al igual que usted princesa-

-Todos menos Aikari: ¡¿PRINCESA?!-

-Aikari: si,por eso estoy aquí,para ayudarla a controlar su fuerza,como hice con Hiroto para que cuidara del equipo,últimamente están apareciendo muchos renegados-explicó-

-Hiroto: será mejor que os expliquemos en otro lugar-

Nos dirigimos a un callejón intransitado y nos colocamos alrededor de Aikari y Hiroto.

-Aikari: veréis,(TN),Hiroto y yo somos vampiros desde nacimiento. Pero (TN) fué separada de sus verdaderos padres al nacer,y su lado vampírico no a podido madurar al haber crecido en un entorno humano-

-(TN): entonces,¿quién soy en realidad?-

-Hiroto: tu verdadero nombre es (TN) (Tu Apellido),tu padre es el rey de los vampiros y tu madre era una grigori-

-(TN): ¿era?-

-Aikari: murió cuando os atacaron. Te envió aquí para que no te hicieran daño-unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos-

-(TN): ¿habéis encontrado a los asesinos de mi madre?-

-Hiroto: lamentablemente no,pero llevamos 5 años buscándolos aquí en Japón-como un instinto llega hasta mi la imagen de un vampiro adulto que está cerca de un parque,y después ese mismo hombre matando a mi madre y un sentimiento de furia surge en mi interior-

-(TN): lo encontré-mi cabello se torna de color blanco y mis ojos se vuelven rojos como la sangre. Salgo corriendo a por el hombre,pero no me fijo en que Hiroto y Aikari se miran y Hiroto sale detrás de mi-

Voy adonde me indicó mi visión y veo que el hombre a descubierto que voy a por él.

-¿?: así que la 'princesita' ha aparecido-

-(TN): pagarás por lo que hiciste-

Corro hacia él,intento pegarle pero me coge la pierna y me tira al suelo. Sus ojos se vuelven rojos,saca sus colmillos y me los clava de un mordisco. Siento como me succiona la sangre y pierdo fuerza,cuando Hiroto le embiste,le coge la cabeza,y se la parte haciendo que muera. Se acerca a mí,se hace una raja en la muñeca y me dice:

-Hiroto: bebe (TN)-me acerca su muñeca ensangrentada a mi boca mientras con la otra mano me coge de la nuca. Poso mis labios suavemente,los abro un poco y clavo mis colmillos que no sé cuando me han salido. Al hacerlo oigo como un gemido sale de la boca de Hiroto,y hace que me sonroje al igual que él. Cuando acabo de beber lamo su muñeca para cerrar la herida-

-(TN): gracias Hiroto,me has salvado-él me abraza protectoramente-

-Hiroto: no vuelvas a hacerlo hasta que no hayas aprendido a luchar-

-(TN): lo siento,es que ese vampiro mató a mi madre y no lo pude evitar-

-Hiroto: te entiendo,mis padres también murieron cuando era pequeño-me mira el cuello-tienes la herida abierta-se acerca a mi cuello y me besa apasionadamente la herida haciendo que gima. Se separa sonrojado-perdona,es que tenías un poco de sangre,y no me he podido controlar. Será mejor que volvamos,estarán preocupados-

-(TN): S-sí-me ayuda a levantarme,y nos vamos con los demás-

-Aikari: /preocupada/ ¿estáis bien?-

-(TN): si,no te preocupes,Hiroto me ayudó-

-Fudo:/burlón/ ¿cómo,dejándote un chupetón(chupón en latino)?-ese comentario hizo que nos sonrojáramos-

-(TN): no,ese vampiro (censurado) me mordió,pero Hiroto le apartó justo a tiempo. Oye,con todo esto al final no me habéis dicho si he entrado en el equipo-a todos les sale una gota en la cabeza-

-Endo: claro que has entrado (TN)-

-Goenji: será mejor que volvamos a nuestras casas,ya se está haciendo tarde-

-Kido: si,nuestros padres nos estarán esperando para comer-

-(TN): de acuerdo,nos vemos luego chicos-todos se van,y cuando empiezo a caminar Nagumo me coge de la muñeca-

-Nagumo: ¿recuerdas nuestra apuesta?-

-(TN): perdona,entre unas cosas y otras casi se me olvida,vamos a ello-nos dirigimos al campo de la ribera,Nagumo coge un balón y me lo da-

-Nagumo: intentaré quitarte la pelota 3 veces;si te la quito,gano,si no,pierdo-

-(TN): hai-

Avanza hacia mi,va a quitármelo pero le esquivo fácilmente,1. Vuelve a avanzar,intenta hacerme una barrida,pero yo salto,2. Vuelve ha hacer lo de antes,salto,pero el se levanta rápidamente y me quita el balón Con una sonrisa sonrisa triunfadora,se acerca hacia mí y me abraza por la cintura.

-Nagumo: he ganado,jeje. Quiero MI beso-dijo recalcando el 'mi'-

-(TN): de acuerdo,te lo has ganado Nagu-kun-

Se acerca a mi rostro,y junta sus labios con los míos. Cada vez se va tornando más apasionado,cuando me pide permiso para introducir su lengua,y yo se lo concedo. Nuestras lenguas empiezan una batalla que gana Nagumo,y nos separamos por la falta de aire,bastante sonrojados y con un hilo de saliva por medio.

-Nagumo: sabes (TN),cada vez me gustas más,hermosa-y me vuelve a besar,pero esta vez superficialmente-

-(TN): N-nagumo,necesito tiempo para pensar-

-Nagumo: te entiendo. Entonces,nos vemos mañana-se despide dándome un beso en la mejilla y yo me voy a mi casa-

El resto del día estuve pensando en todo lo que me ha pasado hoy. Al menos he entrado en el equipo de fútbol,que es algo bueno. He hecho una amiga nueva,he descubierto que Hiroto es un vampiro,yo soy mitad grigori,mitad vampiro,Hiroto me ha dejado un chupetón que no se quitará en días y Nagumo me ha dado un beso de película. ¿Qué más podría faltar? Ah,si,que Suzuno me ha mandado un mensaje después de comer invitándome a una cita. Vaya día de locos...

Continuará...

**Y he aquí el final,¿qué os ha parecido?yo casi me desangro escribiendo la parte del beso... jeje ^-^'. Bueno,unas preguntitas:**

**-¿Cómo será tu vida ahora que sabes que eres un vampiro-grigori?**

**-¿Cómo irá tu cita con Suzuno?**

**-¿Hiroto fue un poco pervertido?**

**-¿Nagumo besa bien?**

**Sin más,me despido gente ^_^. Sayooooooo matta neee!~**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Holaaaa!gomen por la demora,peeeeeero ya estoy aquí con el tercer capi del fic,y aviso que todavía hay espacio para 8 ocs para mi próximo fic sobre ángeles,demonios y vampiros,la info está en el capítulo anterior. Sin más el disclaimer y el capi:**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven y Shun Kazami de Bakugan no me pertenecen,solo Aikari Seki es de mi propiedad.**

**Capítulo 3.**

Lunes,mi primer día en el equipo,y el día de mi cita con Suzuno. Me levanto como siempre a mi hora,me ducho,me pongo el uniforme,y bajo a desayunar. Después Endo,Aikari,que se queda con nosotros hasta que controle mi fuerza,y yo nos vamos al Raimon. Al parecer estamos las dos en el mismo curso. Me reúno con Suzuno,y vamos juntos a clase.

-(TN): y...¿a dónde iremos después del entrenamiento en nuestra cita?-

-Suzuno: tengo pensado ir al cine a ver una película,¿te parece bien?-

-(TN): claro ^-^-entonces entra el profesor de música con Aikari y un chico de cabello negro y ojos ámbares-

-Profesor: alumnos,os presento a vuestro nuevos compañeros,Aikari Seki y Shun Kazami-ahora se dirige a los mencionados-os podéis sentar junto a Suzuno y (TN)-

-Aikari y Shun: hai-y se sentaron a nuestro lado-

-Profesor: bueno,empezaremos la clase,ya que tenemos dos alumnas nuevas¿que tal si cantan una canción?señorita Seki,¿se puede acercar por favor?-

-Aikari: si,pero díganme Aikari-se coloca al frente de la clase,junto a un caset(ese aparato para colocar Cds),saca un pendrive,lo enchufa,y empieza a cantar-

_Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku  
BEBII BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara  
Tooi kioku yomigaeru_

_Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou_  
_Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite_  
_Mune ga "KYUN" to setsunaku naru yo_

_Watashi wo tasukete..._  
_Nanika ga shiraseru destiny_  
_Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete_

_Sore wa EBAA BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo_  
_Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete_  
_Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru_  
_Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamoru tame ni_

_Kata narabete niji wo miteta_  
_Moshi kotoba wo umaku tsutaetetara_  
_Ima mo soba ni ita no ka na_

_Nee koi shite yume miru tabi_  
_Hora... jibun wo suki ni naru ki ga shite_  
_Sukoshizutsu otona ni natteku_

_Kaeritai nante..._  
_Dare ni mo iwanai keredo_  
_Kokoro ni wa MERODII itsumo nagareteru_

_Sore wa EBAA FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara_  
_Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamoritsudzukeru_  
_Daisuki na hito ga ite daisuki na basho ga aru_  
_Fushigi na aosa sore wa tengoku yori mo kirei na umi_

_Sore wa EBAA BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo_  
_Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete_  
_Kibou ni nare_

_Sore wa EBAA FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara_  
_Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamoritsudzukeru_  
_Kirei na umi_

- termina de cantar,todo el mundo aplaude,y se sienta en su sitio,recibiendo la felicitación de parte de Shun,haciendo que se sonrojara-

-Profesor: vaya,que talento Aikari,ahora baja tú (TN)-

-(TN): si maestro-bajo con un CD en la mano,lo pongo en caset y empiezo a cantar-

_Haru ni saku hana natsu hirogaru sora yo  
kokoro no naka ni kizamarete kirameku  
Asa ni furu ame mado o tozasu hi ni mo  
mune ni afureru hikari wa kumo no ue_

_Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru_  
_watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

_Aki wa mizube ni fuyu kotsue ni hisomu_  
_sekai no oku no kagiri nai yasashisa_  
_Yoru ga kuru tabi inori wo sasage you_  
_ashita kuru hi wo shizuka ni mukae you_

_Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo_  
_hohoemu you ni utau you ni hibiku kaze no oto_  
_Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru_  
_watashi no te to kimi no te wo_  
_tsuyoku tsunagu mono…_

-cuando acabo todo el mundo me aplaude,miro a Suzuno,que me está sonriendo- "casi nunca sonríe,debería hacerlo más"-pienso,y vuelvo a mi sitio-

-Suzuno: cantas muy bien (TN)-

-(TN): pues tú deberías sonreír más-le digo con una sonrisa,y el se sonroja por el comentario-

Después de eso las clases transcurren normales,y como la última hora era libre,aproveché para ir al club de canto. Me presenté junto a Aikari,y nos aceptaron encantados. Después,cuando acabaron las clases,fuimos al club de fútbol.

-(TN) y Aikari: konichiwa-

-Los que ya han llegado: konichiwa-

-(TN): ¿y los demás?-

-Kido: vendrán en un rato,se están cambiando-

-Aki: (TN),toma tu uniforme-

-(TN): gracias-cojo mi uniforme,y voy con Aikari a cambiarme,ya que ella me va a ayudar a entrenar-

Durante el entrenamiento,Aikari me dijo un ejercicio para controlar la fuerza: patear a el aire sin tirar unas latas que están en el suelo. Cuando acaba el entrenamiento,de tres latas,solo consigo no tirar una. Voy a cambiarme,y cuando salgo me encuentro con Hiroto.

-Hiroto: ¿cómo te ha ido el entrenamiento?-

-(TN): muy bien,pero es un poco difícil-

-Hiroto: no te preocupes,te acostumbrarás,pero si necesitas ayuda solo dímelo-

-(TN): claro Hiro-kun ^-^,adiós-se sorprende un poco por el apodo-

-Hiroto: a-adiós-

Voy en busca de Aikari,y en el camino me encuentro a Suzuno.

-Suzuno: (TN),¿a qué hora quieres que te recoja?-

-(TN): /mira el reloj/ ¿qué tal... en 45 minutos?-

-Suzuno: perfecto,entonces hasta luego-me despido con la mano-

Llego a la entrada,y veo a Endo y Aikari hablando.

-(TN): chicos,¿ocurre algo?-

-Aikari: le decía a Endo que me voy a ir con Shun,a su casa-

-(TN): espera,¿entonces Shun también lo es?-

-Aikari: si,además nuestras familias son muy unidas-

-(TN): bueno,por mí no hay problema-

-Endo: entonces adelantaros vosotras,yo iré en un rato-

-(TN): vale,Endo-entonces Endo se va y Aikari y yo nos vamos a casa-

Cuando llegamos,mientras yo me preparo,Aikari va recogiendo sus cosas. Me visto con una blusa de tirantes blanca,unos shorts vaqueros claros,y unos zapatos blancos. También me dejo el pelo suelto,dejando que caiga en cascada hasta mi cintura.

-Aikari: te ves preciosa (TN)-

-(TN): gracias,por cierto¿viene Shun a recogerte?-

-Aikari: no,voy yo a su casa,la verdad es que esta cerca de aquí-suena el timbre-creo que tu cita a llegado,suerte ;)-

-(TN): gracias,adiós-bajo,voy a la puerta y abro-

Fuera esta Suzuno,vestido con una sudadera morada,unos vaqueros y unos tenis blancos. Al vernos nos sonrojamos.

-Suzuno: (TN) e-estás,wow...-está tan impresionado que no puede ni hablar-

-(TN): tu también estas guapo Suzu-kun,¿nos vamos?-

-Suzuno: cl-claro-

En el camino hacia el cine estuvimos hablando bastante. La pelicula estuvo entretenida,ya que Suzuno se puso como un tomate cuando apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Cuando salimos del cine nos vamos a tomar unos helados y nos sentamos en un banco.

-Suzuno: me lo he pasado bien,¿y tú (TN)?-

-(TN): ha estado muy bien-noto que me mira fijamente el labio-

-Suzuno: (TN) tienes una mancha de helado en la cara-

-(TN): ¿dónde?-se acerca a mí,me agarra de la cintura y me besa-

Es un beso muy apasionado,pero no tanto como el que me dio Nagumo. Aprovechando que abrí un poco la boca porque me mordió el labio,introdujo su lengua iniciando un baile lento y sensual entre ambas,hasta que nos separamos por el (censurado) aire.

-Suzuno: (TN) t-tú m-me g-gustas m-mucho-

-(TN): Suzuno,necesito pensar,no eres al único al que le gusto-

-Suzuno: ¿lo dices por Hiroto y Nagumo?tranquila,lo entiendo y respetaré tu decisión-

-(TN): gracias Suzu-kun-miro la hora-bueno,será mejor que nos vayamos,se está haciendo tarde-

Suzuno me acompaña a mi casa,me despido dándole un beso en la mejilla,entro,subo,me ducho,bajo,ceno,vuelvo a subir,y me acuesto haciéndome una pregunta:

¿me he enamorado de tres chicos a la vez?

**Espero que os haya gustado,aquí unas preguntas:**

**-¿Quién de los tres será el próximo que saque ventaja?**

**-¿Te encontrarás con algún vampiro renegado sin estar preparada?**

**-¿Hay algo más que amistad entre Aikari y Shun?**

**Bueno,quiero recordaros también que los finales tendrán lemon,pero quizá haga uno que no sea de 'tí'. Las canciones que he elegido en este capítulo son Ever Blue de Pichi Pichi Pitch y Ashita kuru hi de Kobato. Hala,me despido ^-^**

**Sayooooooo matta neeee!~**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Asdfghjklñasdfghjklñ, valeeeee,no sabía como empezar,así que lo empecé así ^_^''. Os traigo el cuarto capitulo de 'Tres chicos una decisión',y quiero decir que mi próximo fic lo empezaré cuando reciba los datos de la oc de mi amiga Arle-chan(Princessfic),será como una especie de prólogo,y el primer capítulo lo subiría e de junio,cuando Harumi-chan(Harumi3) me mande su oc,pero si alguien quiere participar todavía se aceptan 6 ocs y están cogidos Shun,Dan,Hiroto,Fudo,Goenji,Kido y Fidio por ahora. También quiero decirles que cuando termine uno de los fics que estoy haciendo empezaré uno de pokémon,aunque no se si llevar 4 fics a la vez,ya que estamos a nada de terminar el curso,de todas formas haré los dos prólogos a la vez y para mi fic de pokémon necesitaré oc,asi que ya están avisados,dejaré la ficha en el pŕologo del fic y pondré el primer capítulo a la vez que el del crossover de IE y Bakugan. Sin más les dejo con el capi ya que no tengo ganas de escribir el disclaimer ^-^'.**

**Capítulo 4.**

Me levanto somnolienta,no he dormido mucho ya que no he podido dejar de pensar en Hiroto,Suzuno y Nagumo. Al parecer le gusto a los tres,porque aunque Hiroto no me lo haya dicho,he podido leer su mente jijijiji. Lo malo es que no sé quien elegir,creo que me he enamorado de los tres,pero no quiero hacerles daño. Suena mi móvil,lo cogeré.

-(TN): ¿moshi moshi?-al otro lado se escucha la voz de Aikari-

-Aikari: hola (TN),lo siento si te he despertado,pero tenemos que quedar Hiroto,Shun,tú y yo después de clase para hablar sobre...¡Ay Shun,para ya que estoy hablando por teléfono!-eso me dejo con cara de WTF?-bueno,pues eso después clase nos vemos...¡Shun,devuélveme el sujetador y la falda ahora...!-Aikari colgó,mientras mi mente empezó a imaginar cosas para nada sanas-

Cuando me recuperé del shock,me di cuenta de que llegaba tarde. Me duché y me vestí lo más 'rápidamente normal' que pude,bajé y me fui para la secundaria sin ni siquiera desayunar,pues Endo ya se había ido. Puse en práctica mi agilidad de vampiro y llegué en 5 minutos. Corrí a mi clase y me senté junto a Suzuno. Lo raro era que Aikari y Shun también estaban,la primera enojada y el segundo mirándola divertido. Después vi que Suzuno me miraba atentamente,y me sonrojé al recordar nuestra cita.

Las clases pasaron rápidas,ya que últimamente las cosas me resultan más fáciles de hacer. Hoy Aikari y yo fuimos al club de canto y nos dijeron que actuaríamos en la inauguración del curso,que es pasado mañana. Después fuimos a reunirnos con Hiroto y Shun,ya que sorprendentemente hoy no hay entrenamiento,seguro que Endo está tramando algo.

-Hiroto: hola Aikari,hola (TN)-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojarme**(N/A: jajajaja 'te' hago sonrojar mucho hoy jijijiji ^-^)**-

-Shun: hola chicas-miró a Aikari divertido y la cogió de la cintura,haciendo que esta se sonrojara-

-Aikari: Shun todavía estoy enfadada contigo-el le susurró algo al oído,haciendo que la oji-azul se pusiera como un tomate maduro,a lo que él rió-

-Hiroto: "¿tu sabes algo de esos dos (TN)?"-me preguntó colándose en mi mente y yo le enseñe el recuerdo de lo que pasó esta mañana. El enseguida puso cara de WTF?- "por cierto te queda muy bien ese pijama escotado"-me miró de manera pervertida,y yo me sonrojé a más no poder-

-(TN): ¿Aikari por qué me llamaste esta mañana?-dije cambiando de tema-

-Aikari: a si,me he enterado de que el líder de los renegados te busca para matarte y así reinar-eso me congeló la sangre-

-Shun: por eso hemos decidido que te mudes-

-(TN): lo entiendo,además no quiero que le hagan daño a Endo-pensé un momento-pero,¿a donde iré?-Aikari sonrió-

-Aikari: ahí es donde entra Hiroto-este la miró sin comprender- (TN) y tú iréis a vivir en un departamento que hemos comprado con el dinero que mis padres me han dejado-dijo sacando una tarjeta de crédito-id a por vuestras cosas y nos vemos en la entrada de la secundaria en 1 hora y media-

-(TN) y Hiroto: de acuerdo-cada uno se fue por su lado-

¡Ay mai!**(N/A: cuántas ganas tenia de poner eso!xD)**¡voy a vivir con Hiroto!esperemos que haya dos habitaciones,porque como tenga que dormir con el...no sé si podré controlarme(adiós virginidad TT-TT),porque por lo que me contó Aikari,los vampiros en el tema del sexo son incontrolables,y muy salvajes,de todas formas me llevaré el pijama largo por lo que pueda pasar...

Termino de hacer la maleta,me despido de 'mis padres' y de Endo,y voy a Raimon. Llego y me encuentro con Hiroto y Aikari. Nos vamos,pasamos unas cuatro calles,y llegamos a una casa de dos plantas de fachada blanca y tejado de color azul oscuro. Una casa muy bonita.

-(TN): ¿no dijiste un apartamento?-

-Aikari: si,pero pensé que en los apartamentos también pueden vivir renegados. Aquí tenéis las llaves,y tened cuidado,me tengo que ir-se despide con la mano y nos deja a Hiroto y a mi solos-

-Hiroto: bueno,entremos-abre la puerta y dejamos las maletas en el suelo. Nos ponemos a ver la casa. Subo a la planta de arriba y veo que solo hay tres puertas: la del baño,la del almacén y...la de un cuarto de matrimonio,¿que te he hecho Dios,por qué a mi TT-TT?-

Hiroto sube y entra a ver el cuarto también,y aprovechando que estoy distraída me coge de por detrás de la cintura.

-Hiroto: vaya,parece que tendremos que dormir juntos-me da la vuelta y me pega a él-¿sabes?el otro día pude probar tu cuello,pero no tus labios-se acerca y me besa. Es un beso tierno,dulce y pausado al que no puedo evitar corresponder. Nos separamos por culpa del 'matabesos'**(N/A: ¿sabéis a lo que me refiero no?)** y me sonrojo-te quiero mucho (TN)-dice mientras me da muchos besos en la mejilla-

-(TN): Hi-hiroto,es que yo...-me mira y adivina lo que quiero decirle-

-Hiroto: entiendo,pero quiero que sepas que no dudaré y te voy a demostrar todo mi amor-mira el reloj de pared que hay en la habitación-es tarde,vamos a cambiarnos y a dormir-

Bajamos a por nuestras maletas,acomodamos la ropa en nuestros armarios,nos ponemos nuestros pijamas,bueno si a dormir sin camisa puede llamarsele así,y nos acostamos. Intento dormir cuando noto que Hiroto me abraza por la espalda y puedo sentir su cálido pecho contra mi espalda y su aliento en mi cuello. De alguna forma,eso me tranquiliza y puedo dormirme.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Continuará...

**No se si habrá sido corto,pero es que me estoy quedando sin ideas,si me echaran una manita para el próximo capi lo agradecería ^-^. Y hoy no pondré preguntas,me gustaría que comentaran a su gusto :). Sin más me despido.**

**Sayooooooo matta neee!~ **


	5. Capítulo 5

**Oiiiiii!Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capi ^-^. Gomen si he tardado tanto,es que con los exámenes estoyun poquito liada :(. Aquí el Disclaimer:**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece,tampoco Shun Kazami ni Hydron Vestal. Solo me pertenece Aikari Seki.**

**Capítulo 5.**

Hiroto despertó sintiendo que faltaba algo,o más bien alguien.

-Hiroto: ¿(TN) estás despierta?-

-(TN): ¡ya era hora dormilón!-le grito desde abajo-¡baja que vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa!-

Hiroto se viste y baja rápidamente,desayunamos y salimos hacia la escuela andando.

-Hiroto: no es mi culpa que duerma tan a gusto contigo...-me coge de la cintura y me da un beso en la mejilla-

-(TN): Hi-hiroto...deja de hacer eso-le dije haciendo un puchero-

-Hiroto: esta bien,solo por que todavía estás indecisa,solo quiero que sepas lo que te haría si me escogieses a mí-me suelta cuando estamos llegando a la entrada del instituto-

Entramos,Hiroto se va a buscar a Endo,Nagumo y los demás mientras yo espero a Aikari. La veo entrar y la saludo con la mano.

-Aikari: Buenos días (TN),¿que tál tu primer día viviendo con Hiroto?/mirada picarona/-

-(TN): bien,no me ha hecho nada,y por cierto/aura malvada/no me habías dicho que era un cuarto de matrimonio-

-Aikari: jeje...bueno,etto...-de repente suena el timbre de clases**(N/A: salvada por la campana xD)**-no hay tiempo,vámonos que si no llegaremos tarde-

Vamos a nuestra clase,como siempre pasan normales,pero hoy si hay entrenamiento. Aikari y yo nos dirigimos allí,cuando vemos a todos rodeando en un círculo a Endo.

-(TN): ¿Qué ocurre chicos?-pregunto-

-Endo: nos han invitado a una especie de torneo,mira-Endo saca un sobre negro con un broche rojo ya abierto. Aikari abre los ojos como platos-

-Aikari: n-no puede ser...Endo,acabas de inscribirnos en un torneo de fútbol que puede ser nuestra desgracia-todos se empezaron a asustar-

-(TN): ¿Hablas de el Gran Torneo de las Especies?-

-Hiroto: ¿Cómo sabes sobre él?-

-(TN): etto,pues...-fui interrumpida-

-¿?: Yo le hablé de él-todos nos giramos y vemos a un chico de cabello corto,rubio oscuro y ojos de color violeta-

-(TN): ¡Hy-kun!-corro a abrazar a mi amigo de la infancia,sin darme cuenta de que Hiroto,Nagumo y Suzuno ardían en celos. Me acerco con Hydron a los demás-chicos,este es mi amigo de la infancia Hydron Vestal-

-Kido: Pero¿como sabe él del torneo,acaso eres también un vampiro?-

-Hydron: bueno,yo...soy un ángel-me dejó de piedra-exactamente,soy el ángel de la guarda de (TN),por eso soy tan protector con ella,y a nuestra raza también la han invitado a participar-

-Suzuno: ¿raza?-

-Aikari: si,los equipos se forman por razas,vampiros,ángeles,humanos...-

-Nagumo: eso quiere decir que tu,Hiroto y (TN)...-

-(TN): si,seremos vuestros contrincantes-

Continuará...

**Espero que os haya gustado,y quiero deciros que necesito 8 ocs para formar el equipo de la raza vampírica. Necesitare el nombre,la apariencia,el carácter y las técnicas que use vuestro oc. Os dejo una votación:**

**-¿Queréis que haga lemon en el fic de ángeles y demonios vs vampiros?**

**-¿Qué os parecería un fic en el que haya nekos?**

**Sin más me despido :).**

**Sayoooo matta neee!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Holaaaaaa!Aquí estoy con el 6º cap de 'Tres chicos, una decisión'. Espero que os guste, y gomen(yo siempre disculpándome ^ - ^'') por haber tardado tanto... no me llegaba la inspiración -_- me abandonó TT-TT. Sin más que decir...el cap.**

_**Inazuma Eleven, Shun Kazami, Hydron Vestal y las ocs Laura Excla y Umiko Kakachi no me pertenecen, sólo son de mi propiedad Aikari Seki, Fuyumi Tenshi, Kitakaze Tenshi, Mun Fudo, Suna Tobitaka, Mittsu Kazoero y Aidaku Seki.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

(TN): Pero... ¿dónde están los demás miembros que formarán el equipo? Me refiero al de los vampiros claro...

¿?: ¡Hermana! Ya estamos aquí- dijo mientras corría una chica exactamente igual a Aikari, pero con el pelo corto y el flequillo recogido con dos pasadores negros(al estilo Rin Kagamine).

Aikari: Aidaku... teníais que haber llegado ayer por la tarde.

Aidaku: No me lo digas a mí, díselo a Fuyumi y a Kitakaze...

Las hermanas Tenshi: Nuestros padres se negaron, y no pudimos escaparnos hasta anoche- dijeron dos chicas. La primera era un poco más alta que yo, cabellos rubios atados en una cola alta con una trenza en esta, ojos de color añil, tez blanca, y la verdad, parece una modelo. Su hermana pequeña es rubia de cabello liso hasta la cintura, ojos de color celeste y tez blanca también. Parece gemelas, si no fuera por la diferencia de edad.- Nee... Mun, Suna... ¿Ellos no son vuestros hermanos? Os parecéis mucho...

Suna: /mirando a Tobitaka/ Hola nii-san- la verdad si que se parecen. Suna tiene los ojos marrones anaranjados, el cabello le llega por las rodillas lacio y es de color castaño anaranjado. Tez igual que la de su hermano, y es igual de alta que yo.

Fudo: Mun... Mittsu... esperad... ¡OSTIAS QUE SÓIS VAMPIROS! ¿Cuándo pensabais decírmelo?

Mittsu: Primito... si te lo hubiéramos dicho ya habrías salido por patas de casa...- Mittsu tiene los ojos lilas, tez morena, cabello color café atado en una coleta alta, y parece que hace mucho ejercicio por el cuerpo que tiene. Mun, la hermana de Fudo, es de tez normal, ojos verde bosque, cabellos del mismo color que el de su hermano que le llega a la altura de los hombros y tiene una mecha verde bosque en el lado derecho.

¿?: Nagumo, Suzuno, Hiroto, Midorikawa... ¿Cuánto tiempo no?- dijo una chica de cabellos color miel con destellos rubios hasta las caderas, ojos rojos esmeralda, tez blanquecina,delgada, y de buena figura.

Los nombrados: ¡Laura!

Laura: Jeje... ¿tanto he cambiando?; Nee Umiko, vamos preséntate...

Umiko: Encantada, me llamo Umiko Kakachi- dijo una chica de cabello lacio castaño rojizo, ojos azul rey, y de buen cuerpo.

Aikari: Bueno, estamos todas... y Hiroto claro.

Atsuya(se me olvidó decir que esta vivo): Que suerte tienes Hiroto... estarás rodeado de chicas en el partido.- Shirou le dio una colleja- ¡Oye!

Fuyumi: Aikari... ya nos han dicho con quién nos enfrentaremos en el primer partido del torneo...

(TN): ¿Quiénes serán nuestros contrincantes?

Mun: Los nuestros serán los felinos... y los contrincantes del Inazuma Japón... los ángeles caídos...

Mittsu: ¡¿PERO QUÉ PRETENDEN?! El equipo de los grigoris es el segundo equipo con más fuerza... detrás del nuestro... además usan sus poderes para ganar... son unos tramposos...

Hydron: A los ángeles nos toca este año contra las brujas en el primer partido...

Kazemaru: Una cosa... ¿Qué ocurre si una raza pierde un partido en el torneo?

Kitakaze: Pues... si perdéis... los ganadores este año os pueden imponer el castigo que ellos quieran...

Aidaku: Este año han cambiado las reglas del torneo... y han incluidos nuevas razas... creo que alguien está detrás de todo esto y quiere acabar con los humanos... por que las demás razas tienen poderes sobrenaturales capaces de destruir una cuidad... y eso es demasiado extraño...

Kidou: Endou... deberías habérnoslo dicho antes...

Aikari: Bueno, eso ahora no importa... deberíamos volver a casa, ahora es peligroso ir por las calles de noche.

Suzuno: ¿Por qué lo dices Aikari?

Laura: Este año el torneo se celebrará en la Tierra... no se pueden celebrar dos torneos seguidos en el mismo planeta...

Goenji: Eso quiere decir...

Mun: Que las dos semanas que dura el torneo estaréis rodeados de todo tipo de criaturas...

Aikari: Nagumo... ¿podrías acompañar a (TN)? Tengo que hablar con Hiroto del torneo...

Nagumo: Por supuesto, no hay problema * **esta es mi oportunidad de estar con (TN) y no la voy a desaprovechar * **Bueno... ¿nos vamos?

(TN): Claro.

Los dos echamos a andar, y justo en ese momento empezó a llover. Nagumo me cogió la mano y empezamos a correr hasta que llegamos a mi casa, los dos totalmente empapados. Entramos al salón.

(TN): Nagu-kun espera aquí un segundo, enseguida regreso.- Subí corriendo a mi cuarto, me quité la ropa mojada, me puse una camiseta que me queda grande (me llega hasta las rodillas), cogí algo de ropa de Hiroto para que se cambiase y bajé otra vez.- Toma, no se si te quedará bien... pero es lo único que hay. El baño está arriba a la derecha.

Nagumo: Gracias...- fue donde le indiqué, mientras yo encendía la estufa para que se secara mi ropa y me sentaba en el sillón. Cuando bajó me dio la ropa, la coloqué para que se secara y nos sentamos en el sillón de nuevo.- Parece que no va a parar hasta dentro de un rato...

(TN): Si...- temblé un poco.

Nagumo: ¿Tienes frío?- yo asentí. El se movió haciendo que me sentara entre sus piernas y me abrazó desde atrás. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y me susurró al oído.- ¿Aún tienes frío?- No lo podía haber dicho más seductor de lo que lo hizo. Me giré, ahora sentándome en las piernas del de ojos gatunos. Él pasó sus brazos por mi cintura.

(TN): Nagumo... si quieres un beso dímelo a la cara. Quizá haya pasado toda mi infancia con Endo... pero no soy tan ingenua como él. Además, estoy en periodo de prueba contigo, Hiroto y Suzuno, porque... estoy enamorada de vosotros tres, pero... no sé quién me gusta más...- el oji ámbar me miró con ternura, algo raro en él. Subió una de sus manos hasta mi mejilla, bajó mi rostro y me besó.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Jeje... lo dejo ahí por hoy... por que... quiero que esperéis para ver el lado tierno de Nagumo que yo sacaré... es que se me hace muy raro xD. Sin más me despido :D.**

**Sayooooo matta neeee!**


End file.
